Cigarette
by Nutrijellu
Summary: Jungkook sangat sangat benci rokok. Dan sayangnya, Taehyung seorang pecandu rokok. Bisakah Taehyung berubah? . "Aku sekarang memiliki 'kecanduan' selain pada rokok, dan mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati mengganti kecanduanku dengan hal ini. Kau mau tau apa itu?" . This is a VKook! A BTS Fanfiction. Yaoi BxB.


Cigarette

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Rating: T

 _Inspired from a plot idea on plotideas. But overall, i_ _ **owned**_ _the story._

.

 **ps; beware for typo and gajeness thingy.**

 **.**

 **DLDR! Happy Reading.**

 **.**

Siulan pelan keluar dari kedua belah bibir seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam arang itu. Tangannya membawa beberapa kresek yang berisi berbagai bahan-bahan 'keperluan hidup' seperti makanan dan minuman. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri koridor apartemen sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nomor 509.

Ia memasukkan 4 digit angka yang merupakan perpaduan untuk _password_ apartemen miliknya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu dengan susah payah—kresek-kresek itu menghambat pekerjaannya. Dan setelahnya, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Hal pertama yang Jungkook rasakan saat memasuki apartemennya adalah _sesak_. Dan Jungkook tau bila ternyata ia tidak sendirian di dalam apartemennya. Ada seseorang yang menyelundup kedalam sini. Mengetahui siapa seseorang itu, membuat Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia segera meletakkan kresek-kresek itu di atas meja makan dan segera beralih menuju kamarnya. Ia yakin bila orang itu berada di sana. Tepatnya di balkon kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya ternyata sudah terbuka, walau hanya sedikit bagian yang terbuka. Jungkook semakin yakin bila orang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan lagi, Jungkook menghela nafas. Dia memang tidak sopan. Setidaknya dia menunggu Jungkook pulang dulu sebelum menyelonong masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan ke apartemennya. Namun apa daya, semua sudah terjadi.

Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menjauhkan asap yang bertebaran di sana. Ia mendengus. Masih saja dia melakukan hal itu. Jungkook sampai bingung harus berbuat bagaimana supaya dia berhenti.

"Taehyungie- _hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil nama itu. Nama pemuda yang sedang berdiri, memandagi pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas balkon kamarnya. Ia terlihat sangat indah dengan terpaan cahaya bulan.

Taehyung yang merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya pun menoleh dan mendapati malaikatnya sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Menyadari kesalahannya, Taehyung buru-buru berkata, "Oh, maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Kata maaf itu keluar begitu saja. Jungkook lagi lagi menghela nafas, mengabaikan sebuah pepatah—bila semakin sering kau menghela nafas, maka kau juga akan semakin sering kehilangan kebahagiaanmu. Ia kini memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan pasrah, telihat menyerah dengan kebiasaan buruk Taehyung.

"Kau tau salahmu, kan, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara rendah. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu hanya bisa nyengir dan mengangguk polos. Tangannya yang memegang sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala itu pun mengarahkannya ke bibirnya dan menghisap benda candu itu sebelum akhirnya membuang asapnya. Melihat Taehyung yang dengan gamblang melakukan hal menyebalkan itu di hadapannya, membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Oh astaga _hyu_ —"

"Aku tau kesalahanku, Jeon. Maafkan, tapi aku benar-benar sedang stress saat ini. Aku sedang gila dengan tugas tugas menyebalkan itu. Kumohon kau bisa mengerti keadaanku," Balas Taehyung dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Seolah olah yang ia barusan lakukan tadi hanya memakan snack kesukaan Jungkook tanpa izin. Namun tentu saja, _merokok_ dan _memakan snack_ itu jelas suatu hal yang sangat berbeda jauh dari segimanapun. Dan entah bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat menyamakan kedua hal tersebut.

"Mau kau stress atau apapun itu, _hyung_..." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghirup asap menyebalkan yang bisa merusak paru-parusnya itu. Oh astaga. Jungkook bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar paru-paru milik Taehyung, apakah mereka masih sehat?

"...Kau tetap _tidak_ boleh merokok," Ujar Jungkook tegas. Taehyung terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Terkadang kekasihnya ini begitu cerewet seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Oh astaga, Jungkook. Aku _hanya_ menghisap dua puntung untuk hari—"

"Oh, Wow, _hyung_. Dua puntung rokok itu kau bilang ' _hanya_ '?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah menantang. Taehyung berani bersumpah akan memukul wajah itu namun ia urungkan karena itu wajah kekasihnya sendiri. "Kau bahkan baru berusia 21 tahun," lanjut Jungkook.

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Apa salahnya pemuda 21 tahun merokok, huh? Mereka sudah masuk kategori _dewasa_ ," Taehyung berusaha membalas perkataan Jungkook. Ia pun dengan gaya santainya kembali menghisap puntung yang masih ia bawa tadi. Ia membuang asap dan membuat Jungkook berjengit dan terpaksa mundur menjauh, menghindar dari asap sialan itu.

"Kau bertanya apa salahnya? _Hyung_ , merokok bisa membunuhmu. Kau tau? _Membunuh_. Membuatmu menderita sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Membuatmu menutup mata dan tak akan bisa melihat lagi dunia indah ini," Jelas Jungkook dengan kata kata kiasan yang, astaga, entah darimana ia mempelajarinya. Saat itu pula, Taehyung bersumpah bila Jungkook mirip dengan guru Kimianya yang botak itu.

"Kau kenal Nam _seongsaengnim_ , kan? Ya. Kau mirip seperti dia saat ini."

" _Hyung_ , aku serius!" Jungkook mendengus saat menyadari Taehyung malah menganggap kata katanya sok pintar. Mana dia disamakan dengan guru menyebalkan itu. Oh, apakah Taehyung punya kebiasaan lain menyamakan suatu hal yang jelas jelas berbeda jauh?

"Akupun juga serius, Jeon."

Hening. Dan Taehyung pun kembali menghisap benda berwarna putih di tangannya itu. Lagi lagi Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia _sangat sangat benci rokok._ Dan sayangnya, kekasihnya seorang _pecandu rokok_. Dan tugasnya sekarang harus menjauhkan Taehyung dari benda mematikan itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Terdengar lebay namun begitulah faktanya.

Tidak tahan, Jungkook pun segera melakukan tindakan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Taehyung yang kini kembali fokus pada gedung-gedung menjulang yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya itu. Jungkook pun segera merebut puntung rokok yang hampir saja akan dihisab isinya oleh Taehyung. Untung saja saat itu Taehyung sedang lengah sehingga Jungkook bisa dengan gampangnya merebut puntung rokok itu. Setelahnya, ia segera melempar benda itu ke lantai lalu menginjaknya dengan _sneakers_ nya. Taehyung terlihat marah atas perbuatan Jungkook yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya itu.

"Jeon Jung—mmh"

Dan semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Bahkan Taehyung ataupun Jungkook tak dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Jungkook yang pertama kali menyadari perbuatan _agresif_ nya pun berusaha untuk menarik bibirnya dari bibir Taehyung dengan wajah yang mulai merona. Namun sayang, pemuda yang lebih itu itu malah menahannya dan memeluk pinggangnya, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin erat. Dan hal itu membuat wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan tomat.

Taehyung mulai melumat dan Jungkook membalasnya walau dengan malu malu. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua terbuai dengan permainan yang mereka buat tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, mereka baru melepaskan tautan mereka. Dan saat itulah Jungkook meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha tak memperdulikan sisa-sisa asap rokok yang masih bertebaran di udara.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu malah tersenyum, bahkan lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. Mengingat mengenai Jungkook yang menciumnya tadi benar-benar menurunkan amarahnya. Dan tentang ciuman dan lumatannya pada bibir Jungkook tadi, membuat Taehyung menyadari sesuatu hal baru.

"Hei, Jungkookie," Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung, dengan nafas yang masih belum normal, efek dari ciuman yang lumayan lama itu tadi. Taehyung menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jungkook.

"Kau tau? Aku sekarang memiliki 'kecanduan' selain pada rokok, dan mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati mengganti kecanduanku dengan hal ini. Kau mau tau apa itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara beratnya tepat di depan telinga Jungkook. Jungkook merinding. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah ini. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menahan nafasnya. Ia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan simpel Taehyung, entah mengapa.

Mengetahui bila Jungkook yang tak berani menjawab pertanyaannya, seringaiannya semakin melebar. Ia kembali membuka bibirnya dan kembali berbisik, "Iya, aku _candu_ pada bibirmu sekarang."

Dan selanjutnya, Taehyung kembali melumat bibir Jungkook tanpa membiarkan pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

-END-

 **a/n:**

Oke. Aku kembali lagi. Dengan cerita gajelas. Maafkan endingnya jadi aneh, HAHA /plak. Ini muncul begitu saja. Saya sedang bosan di Sabtu hari ini :v

Ya, entah saya harus ngetik apalagi disini/?

 _Last, would you to review? :v_


End file.
